Agents Rule
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Alex and Aquella are special agents...who help people come together, no matter what. They make sure that no one interferes with it. Will they succeed and make sure that Maka doesn't rip Soul and Kid apart? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A friend of mine wanted also to do a crack fic! Like with me and ZombieLiz! :D

Neko: Yes...

*shoves Neko aside* ANYway, here she is! Please welcome Sneha! :D

Sneha: Hi! :3

Okay, here is her bio! Mine is still the same from the other one. Please enjoy!

* * *

Name : Aquella Phantomhive  
Nickname : Fujiko-chan, Aquella-chan  
Hair: black hair with purple streaks pixie style  
Hairstyle: layers with a side bang  
Eye color : dark blue  
Skin Color : somewhat pale (between pale white and tanned )  
Height: 170cm

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - The Crush And Agents  
**_

Kid stared at the numbers with nervousness. He blinked, startled. He, Death the Kid, was nervous. He swallowed when his mind flooded with images of his crush. He sighed. He walked over to the mirror and breathed on it, he quickly wrote the numbers on the fog, _52-52-465._

He watched the mirror ripple for a bit before it flashed bright red then an image appeared. A girl with tan skin with purplish blond, a bit of dark brown on the top hair appeared. Brown eyes staring straight into his. She flashed him a smile and asked, "How may we help you today?"

The young reaper was lost for words for a second then swallowed, "I-I would like you...you to help me get my crush."

The light dancing in her eyes scared him. He swallowed again and she chirped, "Of course! Our policy is that when love is true, it shall be together. The payment is $15 a day. It shall take a total of seven days! Which will come out to $105."

Kid choked on his spit. That was expensive.

"Let's see who this crush is." She pipped up.

Kid pulled out photo of his crush, holding it up. The girl leaned in close before her eyes widening. She recognized this person. It was her second cousin. She grinned widely. She knew that he was gay. She leaned back and said, "The total fee of this is $60!"

Kid blinked. What had brought this sudden change? He only nodded.

"Right! My name is Alex! I and my friend will help you out. This company also makes sure that no one shall interfere with the date or anything that involves it."

"Thank you." He said.

She only grinned and waved, "We shall start first thing in the morning!"

Then the image was gone. The young reaper only blinked, startled. But he was glad that it went smoothly. He sighed and walked to his room, getting ready for bed.

* * *

Alex leaned back in her chair and pulled out her cell phone, looking at the text message that she had received earlier from her second cousin. She sighed and yelled, "Aquella!"

A crash was heard from the other room and a girl with pixie style and black with purple streaks hair came stumbling through. She had a sleepy expression on her face.

"What?" she asked coolly.

Alex grinned, "We have an assignment!"

Her dark blue eyes were wide with excitement and her lips curved up into a smile.

"Really?_!_" she asked excitedly.

Alex hummed, nodding, "Yep! My second cousin has someone crushing on him and I believe it's the one who hired us."

Aquella tilted her head and nodded, "Okay then. Shall we get started?"

"Yeee-eeeep!" She called as she watched her friend walking out.

Alex looked at the picture on her desk of her and her second cousin, Soul Eater Evens. She stood up and stretched, her joints popping. She followed her friend out of the room, smiling widely as she thought of the possibilities they could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Publishing Room:**

OKAY! Second chapter! :3

Shena: YAY!

Neko: *rolls eyes*

ANYwho! REVIEW!

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - The Game Plan  
**_

Both Alex and Aquella walked down to the apartment where Soul was staying at. Alex knocked on the door and it opened, revealing a girl with blond-ish hair in pig tails and green eyes. Aquella's eyes narrowed at the girl, already hating her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Aquella wanted to punch her to so badly, but held it in. Alex sighed lightly and asked, "Is Soul home?"

"Yeah, he is. Who are you?" she asked, her voice having a bit of possessiveness it in.

Alex death glared the girl, who shrunk away slightly, but didn't back down. Aquella growled and reared back, letting her fist fly and landing a blow right on her face, square in the nose. A loud _**CRACK**_ was heard. The girl cried out in pain, covering her nose. Alex shot Aquella a look, but said nothing. She moved into the apartment and kicked open Soul's door, causing the albino to crash to the floor in shock and horror.

"What are you doing here?_!_" he cried, pointing at her.

She smirked, "Hello my dear cousin. I am here because something interesting just came up."

Soul went silent, searching her brown eyes with his red ones. The scythe sighed and nodded, "Alright. Close the door."

"Aquella! Get your butt in here." Alex called.

Aquella stopped in mid-kick, looking up before chirping, "Okay!"

She gave the girl one last kick and skipped to the scythe's room, happy with what she did. Alex shut the door behind her and sat down on the scythe's bed. She had a serious look on her face, "Okay, here's the deal. The person that you're crushing on returns your feelings, but here's the catch, he hired us to help you two out."

Soul thought it over, playing with it before nodding, "I understand."

"Good!" She chirped, making the scythe move away from her a little.

"And since it's for you my dear cousin, I think I'll let this one be free."

Soul's eyes widened. Normally, she never let anyone get it for free. Soul scratched the back of his head and murmured, "Thanks."

She patted his head and stood up, "No problem little cousin. Oh! And don't tell anyone about this or else."

He shivered at the two's cold eyes and nodded. As they walked out, Aquella kicked the girl in between the legs hard, causing her to screech in pain. Aquella laughed evilly but it ended with Alex dragging her out by her ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Let go! OW! Seriously!" Aquella yelled, pleading.

Alex just sighed and shook her head, still dragging the girl by her ear. It was going to be one long week.


End file.
